Thank You
by avocado75
Summary: CHLEX:one-shot Chloe is called to Lex's study...
1. Thank you

A/N: Okay, I haven't posted anything in an extremely long time. I really should have updated my previous stories, but this sort of popped into my head and I jotted it down really quick. But I will be doing more writing after Friday, because that's when my winter break starts! Hooray! and the townspeople rejoice So um yeah this is a one shot so don't expect another chapter, just like my other smallville fic, which is a one shot called "One Shot." So anyways here's my fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do own anything and everything that has to do with Smallville and/or Superman. Thank you.

**Thank You**

Fire roared at the push of a button, the flames licking the walls of the inner fireplace. The room immediately filled with and orange glow, casting shadows on the walls. This was at a time when the days were shorter and colder, and when a fire was a frigid hand and its finger's best friend. The warm amber glow of brandy swirled inside the glass held in Lex's hand.

He took a sip, savoring its expensive fiery taste on his pallet. It warmed his insides like nothing else did, as he stood and watched the flames dance. He blinked lethargically almost dozing off, the flames almost hypnotizing. He snapped to attention abruptly as a soft knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." he said towards the door. It opened slowly, a blond head poking in.

"Hey Lex. You wanted to see me?" Chloe asked, bringing the rest of her body in. She was bundled up. She wore black shiny boots and jeans, and purple mittens were almost hidden by a poofy red jacket. Her cheeks were a soft pink from the cold. He motioned her over.

"Care for a drink?" Lex offered, "I can have one of the cooks make you some coffee or cider." She shook her head as she walked forward.

"No. Thank you. I'm fine." She said wringing her hands together, trying to relieve them of cold.

"Nonsense." He said walking over to his phone. He held his finger on a green button and spoke, "Alfonso, could you have some hot cider sent up here?" He turned back to Chloe who stood there with her hands on her hips shaking her head.

"So, you wanted to see me." She repeated. He walked over to her and took her hands. He led her forward to the fire and took her mittens off, holding them close to the fire.

"You must be cold." He said rubbing his thumbs on her hands, trying to warm them. He released her and went to refill his glass.

"I called you here to discuss the trial tomorrow." He said after a long silence. There was a sharp knock on the door, telling them the cider had come. Lex took the cider and thanked the man, handing it to Chloe.

"Thank you." She said taking a sip. The warm sweet cinnamon flavor lingered on her tongue after she swallowed, warming her whole body. She clutched the mug, thawing her hands. She smiled in satisfaction.

"I was wondering if you had any concerns about tomorrow." Lex said, "Any second thoughts?" His last words trailed off. Chloe frowned.

"Second thoughts?" she repeated, "Lex, do you think I'm not capable of doing this?" she sounded offended, "I'm strong enough to do this Lex." Lex put his glass down on his desk and turned to her.

"I know you're strong enough." He said putting his hands on both of her shoulders, "But he's tried to kill you once, there's nothing that says he won't do it again rotting in prison." She blinked, considering this. Lex continued, "He has outside influences that you could only dream of. I'm sure he runs over half the fucking cartels in South America, and he has dealings with the Italian and Russian mafia." Chloe's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not afraid of him anymore." She said flatly, though her voice trembled when she spoke.

"I know," he said heartedly, "I just don't want you to get hurt. My father has caused too much pain to the world."

"That's why I have to go, up on that stand tomorrow and testify." Chloe said, "And besides, you eluded him many times yourself. You can protect me." She smiled as she say a rare boyish grin appear on his face.

"What can I say," he said, "I have a knack for this sort of thing." He looked sown as if trying not to recall memories. Chloe saw this and lifted his chin up with her spare hand. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. When she released, his eyes were still closed.

"Thank you for always being there." She said turning and walking towards the door.

"No," Lex called after her. She turned to see him walking quickly toward her. Before she could say anything he embraced her. Their eyes met, and the gap between their lips closed. Their eyes closed, and Chloe's head fell back slightly. Lex took her in appreciatively, loving the taste of her and the touch of her skin.

He took all of her in and she him. When their lips parted he gazed at her, her eyes still closed. She opened them slowly and looked at him questionably.

"No," he repeated, "Thank you."

A/N: So um yeah That was my extremely short fic. Sorry if it sucked. But anyways, you see that button and the bottom left. You see it? Okay, now push it and review my story!


	2. AN

A/N: Sorry about the whole CLEX thin! Thanx for telling me. It was a typo. S um yeah, I changed it!


End file.
